


That's My Girl

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: That's My Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPNFamily - Freeform, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: The Winchesters have never lived a normal life. This was certainly nothing new to them or anyone around them. So when some semblance of normalcy comes their way, they don't necessarily expect that something so good will last for long. Dean Winchester and Castiel have been married for years now, and they believe that they are ready to take in a baby of their own. Life with their little girl is pure bliss...until the nightmares wipe away any thoughts of a normal life and awaken the next wave of the supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: That's My Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857343
Kudos: 4





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this series a few years ago and left it unfinished. I have decided to go back in and edit some things while also adding new parts. I hope y'all like it!

Weird and different were most certainly terms that the Winchesters were used to. Hell, they could easily be used several times in a description of how they lived or what they did. On a daily basis, the three of them hunted and killed the things that mothers tell their children about from bedtime stories. They had been to Hell and back and everywhere in between, yet what freaked them out the most was a baby.

Castiel and Dean had adopted a two-month-old baby girl from a nearby orphanage. The women running the establishment had explained that she had been dropped off nearly a month earlier with nothing but a note saying to take care of her. Over her four weeks there, none of them had come up with a permanent name. Dean and Cas eagerly adopted her, looking for a fresh start. They had settled on the name Jo, after their late friend. The men had only had her for nearly two weeks and already she had them wrapped around her finger - even when the chaos began at two a.m.

Soft but persistent cries woke both Dean and Cas in the middle of the night. Dean rolled over, groaning into Cas' neck dramatically.

"Your turn" the hunter grumbled sleepily.

Cas didn't complain but merely rolled over and out of the warm covers, taking a fuzzy blanket to wrap around his shoulders. The hard concrete floor was freezing as he made his way to the nursery. He padded up to the crib, peering down at the small figure lying in the crib.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, voice growing softer as he talked to his daughter.

Much to his surprise, there was no visible reason for the child to be crying. Her diaper was dry and she had been fed earlier the first time she had awoken the boys. Nevertheless, watery eyes stared up at him, making distressed sounds. The stuffed bee she treasured so much was being held tightly by her tiny fists. Slowly, Cas reached down and picked Jo up, situating her to rest against him. Almost immediately, the cries stopped.

Confused and somewhat proud of himself, Cas looked down at the little girl wrapped in his arms. He went to set her back down experimentally, watching as the crying picked up again after they lost contact. Once again, he lifted up Jo and walked in circles, holding her close. He soon came to the conclusion that he wasn't going anywhere and settled into the old rocking chair situated in the corner that Dean had insisted upon. He hummed a familiar tune he had heard his husband sing many times before, rocking both himself and Jo to sleep.

Three hours later, Dean leaned against the doorway to the bunker, more well-rested than he had been in a couple of days. His heart melted when he saw the scene set up from the night before. Cas was sound asleep in a rocking chair with Jo held in his arms, a blanket wrapped around both of them securely.

Hating to wake them but knowing that Cas was uncomfortable, Dean roused his husband gently. Tired eyes slowly blinked open, orientating themselves. Dean held out his arms, motioning for the baby.

Cas handed her over wearily, standing up to roll his shoulders and neck. He watched as Dean lay Jo back down in her crib. Unsurprisingly, she woke up and began to bawl as soon as he set her down.

Dean threw his head back in defeat, scooping her back up. The crying ceased immediately.

"Okay then. Looks like we're with you all day." Dean said, bouncing her slightly on his hip.

He followed Cas back to the kitchen, feet dragging.

Sam was waiting, already back from his morning run with a pot of coffee ready. Cas poured a generous amount for both of them before sitting down at the table. He set the mug aside, sinking down to rest his head against the table on his arms.

"You guys look like crap." Sam deadpanned, looking up from the lore books spread out in front of him.

"Don't sugar coat it, Sammy." Dean retorted, taking his own seat and shifting Jo to his lap.

The baby happily played with the string of his pants, not seeming tired in the least. Dean watched in bewilderment and was highly confused as to how she was so energetic after so little sleep.

"I could take her off your hands for the day if both of you want to do whatever it is you do," Sam said nonchalantly, averting his attention back to the books.

Cas's attention was gained immediately by the offer. He sat up, praying that Sam wasn't joking.

"Are you serious?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. I haven't had hardly any time with her yet anyways. I'll take night shift for tonight, too, if you want." Sam replied.

Obviously, Cas thought, he has no idea what he's getting in to.  
"You're a fricking saint," Dean said with wide eyes.

Sam smirked as if to say of course I am. He graciously took Jo from Dean and bounced her on his knee, making her giggle.

"You're sure about this?" Cas asked uncertainly.

"Enjoy your 24 hours of freedom," he answered confidently.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said as he followed Cas down the hall, ruffling his hair.

"I got this," Sam said, partially to himself in mental preparation.

***

Dean and Cas fell into bed together, crawling underneath the covers and gravitating towards each other naturally. Dean slid his legs between Cas' as the former angel drew him closer. He kissed him sloppily, too tired to care. A nervous rush of anxiety flashed through Dean for a moment, for he was afraid that Sam had his hands full. It quickly passed as he nuzzled closer to his husband. He could worry when he was well-rested.

"I love you," Cas whispered.

"I love you, too, angel."

It was the last thing they said before the amazing embrace of sleep took them both.

***

Sam was enjoying this whole uncle thing. He did exceptionally well with kids but never got the opportunity to be around many. When he had learned that Dean and Cas were adopting, he was beyond elated. He had desperately been looking for an excuse to get better acquainted with his niece, and this was ideal to do just that while also giving his brother and brother-in-law some much-needed rest.

He and Jo had bonded immediately. She hadn't protested when he fed her, which was great, and she hadn't started crying when he left her alone for a moment, which was even better.

Sam carried her to the nursery and rocked her in her chair. He noticed a small stack of children's books in the corner and gladly picked one up, flipping through the brightly illustrated pages.

"I got this," he repeated once more.

***

Dean woke up first at 2 pm. He had slept through both breakfast and lunch, yet he wouldn't have traded them for the precious rest he had gained. He and Cas had separated in their unconsciousness, a small amount of space between them. It happened sometimes when they were beyond tired and needed the bed solely for sleep. Their fingers were still linked in the empty space, wrapped around each other.

Dean chuckled when he looked over at the still-sleeping man. Cas was laying spread-eagle with blankets twisted comfortably around him. His mouth was open slightly, chest rising and falling easily. Dean noticed the silence of his surroundings, instilling slight panic in him. Sam was doing an amazing job or the worst had happened. Either way, Dean was already missing his girl.

He got up as gently as possible so as to not wake his husband. He carefully untwisted the blankets and tucked them around Cas the way he liked before slipping on his robe. Dean crossed the hall to the nursery, opening the door slowly. Peeking in and preparing for disaster, he was met with an empty room. Next, he made his way to the common room. Luckily he found the duo. Sam was stretched out on the couch, remote in hand, and Jo was asleep in his free arm, tucked against his chest.

"There's my girl," Dean said, voice rough from sleep.

"I told you I got this." Sam retorted quietly, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever. Gimme." Dean said as he stretched out his arms for his daughter.

The younger Winchester made room on the couch for his brother and transferred the baby over to him. She stirred but didn't wake. Dean smiled, lightly stroking her back.

Cas lumbered in a half-hour later with disheveled hair and half-open eyes. He sat down by Dean, yawning profusely. They took turns holding her as the other went for food in the kitchen. Time passed quickly while they were awake and, before long, Cas was dropping his head back on Dean's shoulder sleepily.

Man, we're getting old. Dean thought.

"Go on. I told you I'd cover the night shift tonight, and she was no trouble all day." Sam said, nudging his brother in the side.

"You say that now. I told you, Sammy, the kid doesn't sleep hardly ever." Dean replied.

Truthfully, the older Winchester was reluctant to go back to bed because he didn't want to leave Jo. Already he was attached to her, his love doubling every day, and he hadn't had nearly enough time with her for the day. He didn't care how much sleep he lost or how many hunts he was missing because she and Cas and Sam were his whole world now.

"I'm good, Dean," Sam said, gently taking the baby back.

"Fine," Dean mumbled.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself up, dragging Cas with him, and led the sleepy man back to bed. Once again, sleep came easily, though not for long.

***

Dean awoke at one in the morning, wide awake. He supposed he was used to being up at unusual hours on a normal night now. The unusual silence filled the bunker again, not settling well with Dean at all. He looked over at Cas. He looked more relaxed than ever before.

The hunter tossed and turned for a while before finally getting up to go to the nursery. He crossed the hall quickly, still a bit anxious.

Sam was sitting in the rocking chair, eyes tired. He was rocking a crying Jo, a look pleading for help crossing his face as soon as he saw his brother.

"I told you so," Dean said, taking the baby from him.

"Yeah, whatever. You win. I'm going to bed." Sam said, raising his hands in defeat and bolting for his bedroom.

Jo immediately nestled into her father, quieting quickly. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"That's my girl," Dean whispered.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are running beautifully in the Winchester residence. Jo is growing as fast as a weed, and her fathers and Uncle Sammy are making sure she gets whatever her heart desires. Life couldn't be better, until it takes a turn for the worse. As the men prepare to take on several cases, Jo starts to get nightmares. What she sees is not something to take lightly in their field.

"Daddy." A tiny voice whispered. "Daddy..."

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he pulled himself into the real world. He was met with a teary-eyed little girl clutching her stuffed bee, holding on to one of Dean's arms.

Jo had just turned four a little over a month prior, and already it was obvious that she was going to be just like her dads. She had Cas' heart, no doubt about it, and Dean's loyalty and nerve. Not to mention that she had picked up on her Uncle Sammy's intelligence.

Jo was talking earlier than what the boys had expected. Her first word had been 'Papa' much to Cas' delight. Dean had paraded around the bunker for hours afterward saying, "Listen, Sammy. She's gonna be a genius!"

Her first steps had been even more rewarding. She'd run into Cas' arms shakily, holding onto his hand fiercely for balance afterward. They had never been more proud.

"What is it, baby?" Dean asked quietly.

"I saw somethin' scary," Jo replied, wiping at her face. "It's makin' my head hurt."

Dean instantly went into hunter mode, panicking that someone - rather something - had broken in in a futile attempt for revenge or harm. Cas was on a case dealing with some ex-angel business due back in the next day or so. Maybe he pissed off some powerful being. Dean was nearly ready to scour the bunker with nothing but his pistol when he considered the situation. He was talking to a four-year-old, after all.

"Was it a dream?" he asked.

Jo nodded.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Dean asked, voice softer and heart slowing down.

This time, she shook her head, looking scared from the question.

"It's okay. The monsters aren't going to get you. I'll fight 'em off, huh?" Dean smiled, "You can go back to bed."

"Can I stay with you?" she asked shyly.

"'Course."

Dean scooped up his little girl and settled her beside him.

Jo nuzzled into Dean's chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

"Love you, sweetheart," Dean whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She was already asleep, too far gone to hear it.

***

The next time it happened was a few days later. Cas and Jo were asleep on the couch, waiting for Sam and Dean to get back from an easy salt and burn case. A colorful cartoon played silently on the TV, the rest of the lights out. Jo was curled on top of her dad, fingers wrapped around the soft fabric of his sweater. Cas had dozed off unplanned, lying down once Jo had fallen asleep and drifting into a much-needed impromptu nap.

They were asleep for nearly an hour when a sudden movement woke Cas. He startled awake, not moving anything but his eyes. Looking down, he saw Jo moving sporadically in his arms, mumbling incoherently every now and again.

Cas knew what to do. He had helped Dean through so many of these and vice versa that it was second nature. Slowly and gently, he rubbed his daughter's back, shushing her quietly. Her eyes sprang open fearfully.

"It's okay. I got you." Cas said as she threw her arms around his neck. "What is it?"

"A nightmare, Papa." Jo whimpered, nuzzling into him.

"What about?"

"Mm mm." Jo declined, shaking her head.

"Baby, you know nothing's going to get you, right? We'll take care of it. You're safe." Cas explained softly, smoothing her hair.

"But what about Daddy and Uncle Sammy?" she asked.

"Nothing's going to get us, either. They're too afraid." Cas joked sadly.

"Promise?" Jo asked, holding out her pinky.

Cas took it with his own, grinning, "Yeah, baby, I promise."

Jo nodded, going back to hold onto her father.

Cas watched her worriedly. Her nightmares were becoming more and more common. He and Dean would have to talk about it once he was home and make sure nothing was messing with her. Until then, all he could do was hold her, so he hugged her tight until his other half arrived.

***

The third time was late at night the next week. It was one in the morning. Dean and Cas were due out for a hunt early the next morning, leaving Jo with Sam and Eileen for the weekend. There was a nest of vampires just on the other side of the Nebraska border slaughtering more people every day. They planned to make it there and back within the two days and take care of business as quickly as possible. They'd gone to bed earlier, saying bye to Jo beforehand, in hopes of getting a little extra sleep before what they knew would be a restless two days.

Now, the two were holding each other, Cas asleep. Dean had been awake for a couple of minutes, deciding to grab a sip of water from the kitchen like he often did. He carefully pulled himself from Cas. As he passed Jo's door, he peeked in to check on her. Instantly, he sensed that something was wrong and noticed how she was thrashing around in bed, clutching her favorite plushie as tight as she could. Worriedly, Dean made his way into the room and sat down as softly as he could on the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Jo's forehead, smoothing back her hair.

"Jo?" Dean asked quietly as he went to rub her back. "Jo, will you wake up for me?"

Upon the contact, Jo's eyes startled open and she stared up at Dean frightenedly, tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"'

The little girl launched herself into Dean's arms, holding onto him as tightly as she could. He held her for a moment, filled with worry. It was too frequent to be coincidental. He and Cas would have to talk on the way or as soon as they got back. At the moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Talk to me, baby," he said softly.

"Nightmare, Daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, but you gotta tell me what it was about." Dean coaxed.

"Bad stuff. You and Papa got hurt." Jo said into Dean's shirt, voice contorted from crying.

"Hey, look at me," Dean said, tilting her chin up with his thumb. "Me and Papa are safe. You're safe, ya hear me? It's alright."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, afraid for a moment to be left alone.

"Always. C'mere." Dean said, scooting into her small twin bed with her, holding her close. "Sleep tight, kid."

***

The next morning, Dean woke early with a stiff back and aching leg. He pulled himself away from Jo without waking her, getting up and stretching as he made his way to the kitchen. Cas and Sam were already there, coffee in hand.

"What happened to you last night?" Cas asked through squinted eyes.

"I was gonna get some water, but Jo was having a nightmare and wanted me to stay with her," Dean explained, getting his own mug and sitting by his husband.

"That's the third in the past two weeks," Cas said anxiously, rubbing at his face.

"I know. Sam, keep an extra eye on her while we're gone? If anything happens, call." Dean spoke to his brother.

"Of course," Sam replied.

"When we get back, we oughta talk," Dean suggested.

Cas nodded before checking his phone, "We gotta go, it'll be daylight soon."

The men got up, downing the last sips of their caffeine before getting ready. They left later with their minds everywhere but the hunt.

***

The boys returned on time and in one piece, but just barely so. The hunt had apparently derailed almost as soon as it started. Dean came back with a nasty gash in his knee causing a painful limp. Cas had a black eye. Both were bruised nearly everywhere. It had been a tough fight, but they came out on top in the end.

The drive home was miserable. They were tired and dirty and homesick. It made getting to the bunker that much sweeter.

Once Baby was parked and the bags were unloaded, Dean and Cas stumbled through the heavy doors, Dean limping down the steps first. Sam greeted them, pulling his brother into a hug and then Cas.

"Woah, you look like crap," Sam said, holding Dean by the shoulders at arm's length.

"Tell us what you really think, Sammy." Dean shot back, voice dry.

"Where's Jo? Did everything go alright?" Cas asked immediately, skipping the formalities.

"She's with Eileen having a tea party. Everything was perfect. I couldn't ask for a better kid to take care of. She did have a nightmare, though. I ended up sleeping on the couch with her to make sure she was alright." Sam explained.

Cas shot Dean an oh shit look that also meant they needed to talk. Dean nodded knowingly.

"It was a great weekend, other than that. Her and Eileen get along so well. I think she'll want to see you guys soon, though. But I probably wouldn't let her see... that, right now." Sam said, gesturing at the two bloody messes in front of him.

"Right, uh, we'll go get patched up. Don't tell her we're back yet." Dean told his brother. He threw his arm around Cas, leaning his weight off of his now bad leg. They made it through the library before they heard small footsteps bounding down the hallway. Both stopped dead, waiting.

Jo ran into the room, halting as soon as she saw her fathers. Her eyes widened, looking them up and down in terror.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean said quietly, slipping his arm from around Cas' neck and gaining balance. Watching as Cas squatted down to her height, he became scared that his daughter was afraid of them now due to the blood and wounds.

Jo hurried to them as soon as Dean spoke. She lept into Cas' arms, grabbing onto him with a grip tighter than what a four year old's should be.

Cas winced in pain as she unintentionally touched several of the bruises peppering his sides with her arms.

"Papa," she said concernedly, pulling back and holding his face with both hands as she examined his black eye.

"It's good to see you too, baby," Cas said, smiling gently. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Slowly, Jo pulled away from Cas and made her way to Dean. She crawled into his arms, avoiding his blood-stained pant leg.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, kid. Just a little scratch. How was Uncle Sammy?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

Excitement quickly flooded her concern as she described in detail everything that they did over the weekend. The men waited patiently, happy to see that she was better now. Later, they shuffled her off and went to clean up, wasting nearly all of the hot water just standing under the showerhead.

***

Once they were both clean and somewhat clothed, Dean allowed Cas to dress his wounds. The hunter sat on the countertop in the bathroom, legs dangling. One pant leg was rolled up, exposing the gash, and he wore a t-shirt so that the cut on his arm could be addressed.

Cas pulled out a box of medical supplies they always kept nearby, taking out what he needed for sterilization and stitches along with several bandages and a half-empty bottle of Jack. He kneeled in front of Dean, carefully cleaning out the half-inch deep wound in his leg with rubbing alcohol. Dean gripped the countertop with white knuckles as Cas applied pressure.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked through gritted teeth, seeing Cas' ruminate look.

"I don't know. It's just that Jo looked pretty shaken when she saw us, and she's still having nightmares. I feel bad that we weren't there for her last time." Cas replied fixedly as he threaded the needle in his steady hands.

Dean took a pull from the bottle, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"I'm worried, too. Maybe we could talk to her? Take her to a doctor? I don't know, Cas. I've never had to deal with this before." he said, wincing at the sting of the needle.

"The doctor's is a long shot. Aren't they common everywhere but in our field? We can talk to her, make sure everything is alright." the ex-angel responded after a few moments of thought, tying off the thread and wrapping Dean's arms with bandages.

They switched positions, Cas now sitting and Dean standing between his legs. Cas had removed his shirt, exposing the shallow but long cut running the length of his abs to just below his heart. Dean made him hold a bag of ice to his face.

"Yeah, okay," he said quietly as he tried his best to patch the wound. "You don't think it's something-"

"No. At least I hope not." Cas said, cutting him off.

Neither wanted to say and it, and they certainly didn't want to hear it. But what with the headaches and nightmares and panic? It looked like they were dealing with something from the supernatural world.

***

Once they were clean and bandaged, Dean and Cas brought Jo into their room, settling on the bed. She barely let go of them, wedged in between Cas' side and Dean's arm.

"Can we talk, kid?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Okay."

"Uncle Sammy said you had another nightmare while we were gone." Dean eased in.

"Mhmm." she nodded.

"What happened?" Cas asked softly.

"You and Daddy got hurt. Just like when you came home. Made my head hurt." Jo explained, oblivious to her fathers' sudden panic.

"What-what do you mean just like when we came home, baby?" Dean asked.

"It was the same. Papa got this," Jo said, pointing to Cas' black eye, "and you got this." She motioned to Dean's wrapped leg.

The boys' eyes immediately went to each other's in dread, knowing it sounded familiar.

"What about the ones before that? Do you remember?" Cas coaxed.

"Yeah, Papa. Your arm got all blue, and Daddy almost got shot by a bad man," she said.

Dean's eyes widened as he stuttered out his last question, "Does your... uh, does your head hurt when it happens?"

"Yeah, when I'm not sleepin'. Do we have to talk about this anymore?" Jo asked.

"Of course not," Cas replied, wrapping his arm around her.

They all three went to bed in the boys' room that night. Jo was in between them still, comfortably wrapped in blankets and their protective arms. She was the only one to really sleep that night. Dean and Cas lay awake, terrified of the conversation they would have to have in the morning.

***

They followed one another to the kitchen the next morning earlier than either would like to be conscious. They left Jo in bed, sleeping soundly. Dark circles rimmed both of their eyes and their footsteps were dragging as they got coffee and a seat. They tangled their legs under the table, staring contemplatively at their mugs.

The silence wasn't broken until Sam came in, closely followed by Eileen. They both looked sweaty from running, Sam's hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Dude, what's with the man bun?" Dean asked, eyeing over Sam's hair.

"Eileen did it," Sam said happily.

"You are so whipped," Dean mumbled, shaking his head.

"You know you both look like crap?" Eileen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Didn't sleep," Cas said, signing with his words.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked concernedly.

Dean looked up, "Talked to Jo last night. She told us about the nightmares. It's not pretty."

"So what do you think it is?"

"She said she's been watching us get beat up. It always happens while or the day before a case, and we come home bloodied up in the exact places she saw. And there are the headaches. She said they come after she wakes up the same night." Dean explained, eyes clouded with consternation.

"Sound familiar?" Cas asked dryly, staring at his and Dean's intertwined hands.

"Um, that sounds a lot like-" Sam began.

"We know. How do we fix it?" Cas interjected.

"We can look at the lore, but I don't know if it'll fix it. Anything from your angel days, Cas?" Sam asked.

"The list is... foggy. All of the other angels that would even consider helping are dead or MIA," he replied.

Dean shook his head, "Well, then, looks like we're making a call to the big man upstairs."


End file.
